


Scars and Stripes

by ShamelessAndFameless



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (Jack has some feelings that Gabriel is more than happy to help him work through), Angst, Boot Worship, Clothed Sex, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Kink, Praise Kink, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Semi-Public Sex, Uniform Kink, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessAndFameless/pseuds/ShamelessAndFameless
Summary: Jack is overwhelmed by the stress, pressure and shallow fame of Strike Commander in a tumultuous Overwatch, luckily, Gabriel is always there to lend a helping hand - or boot.





	Scars and Stripes

                “And to all the new Overwatch recruits: good luck on your first assignments; get out there and do us proud.”

                Jack inched back from the podium as the crowd broke into applause. He smiled while searching the right wing of the stage in his periphery, spotting a familiar figure that added an element of truth to his expression. With an on cue ‘thank you’ Jack left his mark and exited stage right, his stiff gait unwinding as he left the view of the public.

                “That was pretty good, Morrison. Almost thought you wanted to be there for a second,” Gabe chimed as he took a tense Jack into his arms and gave him a couple of half-congratulatory half-pitying pats on the back.

                Jack laughed weakly. “I’ll get you one of these days.”

                An usher glared at them and shushed.

                Gabe put his hands up in mock surrender and pushed past with Jack in tow, “Come on, we don’t want to get on the wrong side of the librarians.”

                Ceremonies once held a positive connotation with Jack: a break in the unrelenting tide of paperwork, press work and operation strategy. Sometimes, it was nice to be able to dress up, shake a hand or two, and enjoy the rest of the day off with everyone else. Today was not one of those days. Troubled waters flowed beneath the gleeful façade of awards, commendations, and celebrations and it was starting to take a toll on him. Every pin and ribbon more on his breast felt like a staggering burden and he wondered sometimes if the next would be the straw that broke the camel’s back.

                This isn’t what he signed up for, nor the life he dreamed of staring up at the Indiana sky.

                “Jack.”

                Gabriel’s voice took him out of his head, realising he’d been completely ignoring what he had been saying – though really Jack had no idea if he’d been speaking.

                “I’m tired, Gabe,” Jack sighed, “tired of all this. Tired of the show–of being Strike Commander. Tired of all the smoke and mirrors behind the scenes, the fame; tired of all these damn medals from people who’d have us decommissioned if they were given the chance–”

                Jack suddenly felt himself being pressed against the wall of the small hallway and the sensation of warm lips against his own. Gabe ended the kiss as quickly as it had started but the effects remained. Jack let out the breath he’d been holding and the tension in his body seemed to slip out with it.

                Gabe slowly brushed Jack’s lapel with his thumb, hands held so close to Jack’s chest and thumping heart. “Better now?”

                “Yeah,” Jack replied, his voice more breath than sound.

                “Don’t get too caught up in your own head, Jackie. Let me know what’s going on before it gets to this.”

                “I know. It’s just hard sometimes, even between us.” Jack shifted on his feet, taking a step off the wall. The quiet clink of his medals cutting over the muffled sound of Reinhardt’s closing remarks. “God, I want to get these things off already.”

                Gabe looked around the small hallway they had wondered down, if he kept going as originally planned they could sit alone at the fire exit on the side of the building until they had to make an appearance again. But now, he had other plans. Gabriel took Jack’s hand and lead him wordlessly back down the hallway to a decrepit looking room they’d passed. Probably once an old prep or debrief room. The seldom usage was obvious as Gabe turned the dusty metal handle and opened the door.

                Old filing cabinets lined the walls, flanking the large meeting table in the centre of the room. The door swung shut behind them and Gabe leaned back onto it with a sly grin.

                “What were you saying about getting clothes off again Jack?”

                Jack chuckled—slightly worried, mostly curious.

                “Hey, it’s better than being out there.”

                He has a point, Jack thought. Maybe he needed to let loose a little and stop thinking like Commander Morrison when he should be acting like himself. A small click brought Gabe back to his attention as he watched him lock the door—it had been a while since they did anything like this, too long. He observed intently as Gabriel took off his hat first, tossing it on the cabinet beside him, and loosened his tie, undoing the top button to match. Jack sat up on the table, greedily taking in the sight of Gabe in a dishevelled dress uniform. It fit his frame perfectly: the slacks clinging to all the right places on his ass and thighs, form fitting jacket showing off his gorgeous figure and god the things he’d do to get behind that gaudy jacket buckle…

                Not much apparently as he undid and discarded it on the floor, approaching the table with a hunger in his eyes. “Like what you see, Jackie?”

                Jack reached for Gabe as soon as he came close enough drawing him into a kiss by the neck, chuckling as Jack fell back fully onto the table. Gabriel stared down at him with the same smile that first captured his heart in the SEP. Warm kisses pressed into Jack’s tender neck and Gabriel nipped at just below his collar, drawing out a sharp moan. Their hips connected and began slowly grinding against one another in a messy rhythm of unfiltered desire.

                “Fuck, Gabe—”

                Gabe pulled himself back and reached his hand down to grope at Jack’s erection through his slacks. “Hm, what is it?”

                “You look good in a uniform, always have.”

                “You too, Jackie,” Gabe chuckled, “and that’s ‘you look good in a uniform, _sir’_ —"

                He cut himself off as he felt Jack’s cock twitch hard in his hand, stopping altogether to observe Jack’s face as he blushed a deep shade of crimson at what he had meant as a joke. The discovery of Jack’s _inclination_ painted a wicked grin on Gabe’s face; a taunting promise that embarrassed yet aroused Jack.

                “Well then, maybe you need some discipline to keep you in line.”

                Jack trembled a little as Gabriel hopped off the table and stood to face him. He moved forward to sit on the edge of the table, legs dangling off and his slacks tenting embarrassingly tight at his crotch. “Yes, sir.”

                “There’s no need to call me ‘sir’ if you don’t want to,” Gabe said and then leaned in next to Jack’s ear, “We know each other better than that don’t we, Jackie?”

                Jack’s whole body was consumed in a ravenous heat burning him from the inside out. Fuck, he thought, he hadn’t even known he would be into this but in the moment all he wanted was more.

                Carefully tracing the epaulettes of Jack’s uniform with his gloved finger, Gabe began to inspect Jack’s uniform, eyeing every crease and fold made in his shirt and jacket since they’d started. Under his gaze, he felt stripped raw, free of his burdens and finally able indulge himself in unadulterated pleasure.

                “So messy,” Gabe mocked, eyes settling on Jack’s bulge. “How can someone call themselves Strike Commander with such _shameless_ presentation?”

                “Please,” Jack said and put a hand on Gabriel’s thigh, beckoning him forth.

                Gabe laughed. “At least you have manners.”

                With one fell swoop, Jack was suddenly hoisted up into a bridal carry. He could barely have protested before Gabriel sat him down against the back of the door and stood over him with a smug aura. Jack had felt slightly embarrassed before but looking up at his lover’s sweaty disposition and growing ‘interest’ in front of his face lifted any shame. It had started as an itch; brought forth with Gabriel’s teasing and playful prodding. Now he was feverous. A ravenous sensation pushed him to go further, impulsive and compelling.

                Gabe’s heaving breaths and intent eyes were all Jack needed to know they were on the same wavelength.

                “Overwatch’s golden boy…” Gabe said as he crouched down, taking a hold of Jack’s International Justice Commission medal. For a second, he stared as though he hadn’t been standing right next to him when they had both received them and contemplated the weight of the award. Suddenly, he pulled the medallion forward bringing Jack with it. He stopped shy of his ear as Jack’s breath hitched, searing warmth radiating from Gabriel.

                Aftershave and sweat, Jack was on the verge of collapsing from the way the scent seemed to inundate him; Gabe’s husky voice on his cheek prickling his skin.

                “On your knees, soldier.”

                Hell, Jack wasn’t one to disobey an order. He pulled himself up and stood to attention on his knees, staring directly at Gabe’s hard cock struggling against the dark material of the slacks. Gabriel took his cloth gloves off and slowly unhooked his pants belt, taking his sweet time unbuttoning, unzipping and dragging his briefs down to liberate his dick. Jack savoured the slight smell of precum as a small bead leaked from Gabe’s tip, his girthy cock twitching slightly in anticipation. Not wanting to wait any longer, Jack began removing his pristine gloves when a small tut scaped Gabriel and he stopped. Gabe brought Jack’s face up to look at his – the tip of his thumb grazing Jack’s bottom lip – and raised an eyebrow.

_Message received._

                “Do you have anything to say?”

                Jack broke eye contact and looked down at the floor. “Thank you, Sir.”

                Gabriel hummed in approval and began stroking Jack’s hair, one hand on his hip. Jack made the first move. In one smooth motion, he took Gabe’s cock by the base in his right hand, balancing himself with his left taking hold of Gabe’s ass, and licked up the underside of his cock. Gabe let out a breathless “ _fuck”_ as Jack let his cock rest against his face for a second before taking a second lick. Jack teased Gabriel for a while, stripes along the underside slowing as he reached the tip before he finally stopped at the head open-mouthed and let a drop of precum drip into him.

                He could feel Gabe’s eyes burning into him sucking lightly as he took him into shallow of his mouth. Little by little, Jack sucked further down his lover’s bigger-than-average dick, drawing shallow moans out as he used his tongue to please and guide it further back. Small grunts slowly increased in volume, Gabe completely losing himself in the pleasure of the moment.

                Eyes closed, he felt Gabriel’s soothing strokes of his hair turn into a light grip as he got closer and closer to the base of his cock. As soon as Jack bottomed out, he felt Gabriel’s hips thrust reactively and his grip tighten, his cock lightly smacking against the back of Jack’s throat.

                “Fuck," Gabe groaned, cock slowly pulling back from his mouth, “God you’re so good at that, Jack.”

                An obscene line of spittle still connected Jack’s lips to Gabriel’s cock as he pulled away, practically purring from the praise as he wiped his face with his jacket sleeve.

                “Can’t wait to get the medal for blowjobs.”

                Gabe’s composure broke as he nearly doubled over in laughter. “That’d be the day.”

                Jack slouched back down against the door and reached down to paw at this cock, hungry for release as he throbbed painfully in his pants. He leaned back and rubbed slowly as his hand moved towards his belt—

                “Did I give you permission to do that?”

                Gabe’s voice cut through Jack’s lust-laden haze and he found himself withdrawing his hand without further question, a low whine escaping his mouth. With his legs splayed open Jack waited for Gabriel to make his next move. Taking his cock in hand, Gabe lifted his boot and planted it lightly onto Jack’s struggling cock between his legs withdrawing a sharp gasp. Gabriel enjoyed every whimper elicited from him, slowly alternating pressure on the cock pressed against his sole.

                “Tell me about the medals. And take them off.”

                The words felt uncanny to Jack: unsaid, but not unthought. Gabriel had a way of reading people—of reading _him_ — and delving through the lies, truths and desires of a person to find what they needed to hear. It took more control than he would like to admit to not rip them all off his jacket right then.

                What he would give to be Jack, just Jack again.

                The IJC medal went first, tossed next to Gabriel’s discarded belt. For the first time in a while he felt like he could breathe; freed of the noose that tightened with every misstep and mistake he made. Next went the pins, ribbons and stripes. Every weight a pretence they would use to drown him not if but when given the chance.

                With each commendation askew Gabe grated down on Jack a little harder; andante, andante the rhythm of steel-capped hedonism. Sweat dripped down Jack’s face his uniform, a prison keeping hot, heavy and restrained. Gabriel’s cock grew harder as he began slow strokes moving in tandem with his boot and slowly increased pace. Jack gasped, hips involuntarily canting upwards as he pushed lightly on his balls with the sole of the combat boot. The clenched, trembling fists of Jack amused Gabe while he teased his cock ever-so closer to climax.

                “No touching,” Gabe said softly, stopping his ministrations for a second when Jack moved to soothe his abused cock.

                “Fuck please, Gabe, I’m—”

                “Don’t worry, Jackie. I’m all you need.”

                Gabriel punctuated the reassurance with an increase of pace, Jack’s hips readily grinded up against the boot seeking carnal gratification in pain. Grunts coming from above only spurred Jack on as he chased his release.

                “Do you think you deserve them?”

                Jack’s breath hitched, Gabriel’s words turning his own self-loathing into an aphrodisiac. His voice cracked as he barely managed to speak in the height of his arousal, tears welling as he closed his eyes and leaned back.

                “No.”

                He came violently, cum shooting inside his slacks as he moaned desperately riding Gabe through his orgasm, the bite on his lip threatening to draw blood. Vulnerable and wrought with desire, the image of Jack brought Gabriel to his own end. He stroked himself through climax; Gabe’s cock spending over his own boot and the navy blue of Jack’s uniform. Heavy breathing and the smell of sex filled the room as they both came down from the high.

                About to move his boot back, Gabriel submitted as Jack grabbed the semen covered combat boot and watched him slowly licked the threads of cum staining the polished black. Jack panted, shallow breaths and wet eyes telling Gabe he was still strung out as he cleaned off his lover’s boot with tender licks.

                Coming down to Jack’s level, Gabriel took a swathe of his spend off Jack’s blue coat and brought it to his own mouth and tasted the salty-sweet mess – both of their cocks ached, overstimulated. Their lips met in a soft kiss as Gabe leaned over Jack and caressed his face in their haphazard embrace.

                “I love you, Jack.”

                Jack’s voice was as soft as a whisper, “Love you too, Gabe.”

                “I’ll get you cleaned up.”

                After going over his coat with a spare tissue, Gabe slowly undid Jack’s pants while he laid there completely spent. He took his softening cock carefully into his hand, wary of his aching as Jack whined to the touch. Gabriel blushed, an unexpected outcome as he licked and sucked Jack’s reddened dick clean. Taking his time, Jack was almost mewling at the attention from Gabe’s mouth as he suckled and kissed everything better until his balls, cock and small patch of blonde hair were completely clean.

                Exhausted, Gabriel laid down against Jack’s warm chest and relaxed as they took time to unwind with only the sound of their steady breaths to fill the silence. Jack looked down at Gabriel and felt his heart warm, combing through his hair with his fingers.

                Gabe grumbled against his chest and took a deep breath in, “how much longer?”

                “We have”—Jack lifted his arm wrapped around Gabriel to check his watch— “as long as we want.”

 

               

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually writing explicit sex and getting back into the habit of writing in a while!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading, leave a kudos/comment and let me know what you liked :)
> 
> Special thanks to my beautiful friend Nikki @ [GoblinPatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinpatrol/pseuds/goblinpatrol)
> 
> Come say 'hi' to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OrcDick) or [Tumblr](https://distractedbylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
